Nada es fácil
by ikari-cheen
Summary: ¿Os imagináis darle un tiempo máximo a esa persona para volver?¿Tener la esperanza de que volverá? Contar los días que quedan para que se acabe ese tiempo. Imaginar que todo volvería a ser como antes. Dadle una oportunidad por favor
1. Prologo

_La vida a veces, hace que lleguemos a extremos, que jamás llegaríamos por amor._

_Decir, jamás are eso por nadie, jurarlo y perjurarlo. Pero, cuando amas a alguien, te das cuenta de que es imposible no hacer locuras por amor. Todo el mundo abra echo alguna que otra, yo especialmente, creo que he hecho unas cuantas, pero… nunca acaban de la manera que queremos. Algunas buenas, otras malas, perder amistades, dar un 110% por esa persona, y que a ti no te demuestren nada. Amor a distancia, amor no correspondido, muchos tipos de amor, algunos buenos otros malos._

_Voy a contaros la última locura de amor que yo he hecho por alguien, y todo lo que me sucedió después, mientras, y antes de que la hiciera._

_¿Os imagináis darle un tiempo máximo a esa persona para volver?¿Tener la esperanza de que volverá? Contar los días que quedan para que se acabe ese tiempo. Imaginar que todo volvería a ser como antes, juntos por siempre ¿verdad? , sí más de uno lo abra dicho seguramente, la típica frase de: -Siempre estaremos juntos._

_Yo hoy por hoy no se si decir que me la creo; hay gente que dura toda la vida, otros no. Nadie es igual a nadie._

_-PROLOGO._

_Todo esto empezó a mediados de semestre, estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, no había otra cosa en mi pobre cabeza, las noches en vela, los exámenes, los días inacabables. He de decir que me esfuerzo demasiado, me tomo muy enserio la escuela, es mi futuro, no quiero tirarlo por la borda con 16 años._

_¿Amigos? Pocos. No soy una solitaria, tengo amigos, pero no muchos, son pocos y de confianza._

_Alguna que otra vez, Yamanaka Ino, mi mejor amiga, me hacia que saliera a la calle, porque según ella es malo estudiar tanto. Aburridas tardes yendo de compras con esa rubia loca, no me gusta ir de compras. Lo admito; el uniforme de la escuela y tres o cuatro cosas mas, son lo que forman mi armario. Sudaderas y pantalones. Pocas faldas, y aun menos vestidos._

_Después esta Nara Shikamaru, haber, es un vago, perezoso, pero daría lo que fuera por tener su inteligencia. No estudia, no hace nada, y aprueba todo con la máxima nota. Es increíble, también esta en un trío amoroso metido, Ino y Temari. Hay algo raro ahí._

_Hyuga Hinata, también es mi conocida, no tanto como una amiga pero la conozco y aveces viene con Ino y conmigo. No hay mucho más que decir sobre ella, es tímida, educada y muy femenina, le cuesta hablar con los demás y esta un tanto obsesionada con un chico._

_El chico por el cual he hecho alguna que otra locura, Uchiha Sasuke, mi primer novio, pero duramos dos meses, los cuales no lo vi prácticamente nada. Me dejo, sin darme explicaciones, y se fue._

_Y el último, el chico "nuevo" digo nuevo porque llego al principio de semestre, pero en poco tiempo se hizo amigo de todo el mundo y raramente de mi; Uzumaki Naruto así se llama, es simpático, siempre esta haciendo bromas, y no hace nada en clase, tampoco se mucho más de el. Es un tipo majo, y siempre te habla, a veces pesado, pero en fin, me cae bien._

_Como iba diciendo, a mediados de semestre, empezó todo, o, mejor dicho acabo mi relación con Sasuke, yo lo pase muy mal, aunque no lo había visto mucho, le quería. Se fue, como si hubiese desaparecido de un día para otro, ya no había rastro de el. Ino, me apoyaba mucho pero, lo necesitaba a el. Muchos pensaran, si no lo veías que mas te da._

_Haver, es cierto, pero en cierto modo ya no era solo por el. Yo lo que quería era sentirme amada, que por lo menos alguien en el mundo me quiere de esa forma. Y la única persona que yo pensaba que me quería va, y me deja. Es triste._

_Así empezó esta historia, que hoy por hoy no ha acabado aún, muchas cosas que contar. Muchos sentimientos y demasiadas emociones, a veces todo parece injusto, otras veces parecerá lo mejor, simplemente todo es complicado._

**Escuchando: Ame iro Rondo [Toradora! Ost]**

**Escrito el: 7/12/11**

**Notas de la autora:**

_**Hola a todos ~**_

_**Después de algo de tiempo, aquí traigo lo que se supone que va a ser uno de los mejores fic que he escrito hasta el momento, esta un tanto basado en una historia real, pero cambiando bastantes cosas. Espero que os guste. He de decir, que me cuesta bastante publicar cosas, ya que pienso que no le va a gustar a nadie. Si alguien se pregunta quien soy -w- Ikari-NaruSaku pero me he cambiado el nombre, pero en fin, si me dejáis un review seré feliz y subiré la conti prontisimimo.**_

_**Ikari: **__Ya que a esta baka se le olvida lo diré yo. _

_Naruto y los demás personajes que aparezcan no nos pertenecen. Y la historia esta escrita sin animo de lucro._

_**Yo:**__ ¡Bien hecho Ikari! A partir de ahora siempre lo dirás tú._

_**Ikari: **__Te odio ¬¬_

_**Yo: **__Bueno, hasta la próxima *se despide con la mano y agarra a Ikari*_


	2. Chapter 1

Odiaba eso, lo odiaba, sentirse así, ese maldito sentimiento, no le gustaba nada.

La chica de pelo rosa, esta llorando en su cama, después de clase, su novio, Sasuke, le había dicho que tenía que hablar con ella.

-FB-

-Bueno, dime ¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Esto no funciona Sakura, es mejor que… lo dejemos.-

-¿Pero… porque? ¿He hecho algo?- los ojos de ella comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-Es mejor dejarlo así. No quiero hacerte daño…-

-¡No me haces daño Sasuke!

-Pero te lo are si seguimos juntos… por favor, entiéndeme.

-Vale, lo que tú digas- Al decir esto se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta su casa en donde había subido a su cuarto, y tumbado en la cama para después empezar a derramar lagrimas.

-Fin FB-

_Porque todo me pasa a mi… No es justo… No quiero perderle, no ahora. Quiero estar, con el siempre. Pe..pero, si me ha dejado es porque algo he hecho mal, o varias cosas le han molestado de mi. A lo mejor es mi pelo, de este extraño color, o mis ojos… o lo paliducha que soy, pero… Si casi nunca lo veía ¿Qué mas le dará? No entiendo este sentimiento… Llamaré a Ino._

-o-o-o-

La chica se seco las lagrimas y cogió su móvil para llamar a Ino. A los pocos segundos su amiga le contesto.

-_**Sakura, oye ¿Por qué te has ido sin despedirte de verdad que..**_

-Ino, Sasuke me ha dejado

-_**¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?**_

-No lo se, dice que me hará daño… Ino, me duele.

-_**¿El que te duele?**_

-Es extraño, he llorado y aún sigo sintiéndome mal… Puedo cambiar por él…

-_**No tienes que cambiar por él. Tú eres como eres… ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?**_

_**-**_Si… Por favor

-_**Ok, no tardo frontuda chaoo ~**_

-Esa idiota- dijo a nadie en concreto.

-o-o-o-

-¡Mira lo que te he traído! - dijo una rubia con unas bolsas en las manos.

-No hacía falta, pero ¿Qué es?

-He-la-do

-ah vale.

-Idiota frontuda, ahora es cuando me das las gracias por haberte traído helado de fresa, me invitas a pasar, lloras en mi hombreo, y vemos telenovelas románticas mientras engordas como un pavo comiendo.- dijo divertida la rubia, aunque en el fondo lo decía en serio

-Cerda- la miro desafiante- No vamos ha hacer nada de eso.

-Pero tienes depresión! Te han dejado- Exclamo Ino.

-Yo no soy como las demás… es verdad que estoy triste, pero no voy a hacer nada de eso.-

-Entonces. ¿Qué aras?-

-Estudiar, estudiar mucho-

-¿E-estudiar?-decía un grito ahogado-No lo dirás en serio ¿verdad?-

-Claro que lo digo en serio. Estudiar me ayuda a dejar de pensar en las cosas que pasan alrededor mía, y eso exactamente es lo que quiero.-

-Podrías salir a la calle con todos nosotros- mientras una entusiasta Ino lo decía, Sakura negaba.-Ir de compras, hacerte la manicura, hacerte un lindo peinado…

-No, no y no.-

-Pues eso es lo que yo hago para no pensar!

-Tu nunca piensas cerda.-

-La verdad es que no, pero… por eso somos amigas ¿no?-

-No se como tomarme esa respuesta-dijo la pelirosa rodando los ojos.-

-Tómatela a bien.-le dio a Sakura una sonrisa- Ahora tenemos que buscarte un novio nuevo.-

-¿Novio?¿de que hablas?-ella se encontraba confundida.-

-Que pronto te has olvidado de Sasuke-

-¿Q-que?-

_Ino llevaba razón por un momento se me olvido el motivo de mi tristeza, sinceramente, estoy planteándome si de verdad estoy triste por Sasuke. Cuando Ino esta conmigo no me he sentido sola, y, Ino no me gusta, obvio, que no es lo mismo que se siente al estar con alguien a quien quieres pero eso tampoco lo he sentido yo en mis dos meses de relación._

-Bueno en realidad e venido a traerte esto, me tengo que ir ya.-La rubia se sentía apenada por no quedarse.

-A d-donde vas?-

-He quedado con todos estos, vamos a casa de Naruto. No te he dicho nada porque no querrías venir seguramente.-

-Jeje, llevas razón, no puedo ir…-

-Bueno, adiós, te llamo luego ¿vale?-

-Si, adiós…-

_Ese sentimiento de soledad, lo vuelvo a sentir, en el momento en que Ino me miro con esa sonrisa, y me dijo adiós con la mano._

_Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella, en ese momento agradecí que mis padres no estuvieran en casa, o si no mi madre, seguramente me haría miles de preguntas sobre que me pasa._

_Al rato me fui para el salón con la bolsa que trajo mi rubia amiga. Me senté en el sillón y me puse a ver la tele. Me aburrí al instante, y me puse a penar en Sasuke mientras comía helado de fresa. _

_Pensando y pensando, se me ocurrió una magnifica idea. Le mandare un mensaje._

_Y eso hice, cogí mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje con mis manos temblorosas._

"_Sasuke, espero poder hablar contigo pronto, te echo de menos"_

_Enviar, presione el botón y listo._

_No estaba muy segura de si iba a ir bien o no pero, creo que ha ido una buena elección._

-o-o-o-

Ino había llegado a casa de Naruto. Era una casa normal de dos plantas pintada de blanco. Llamo al timbre y escucho el sonido de pasos, al minuto le abrió un sonriente Naruto.

-¡Por fin llegas! Y a pensábamos que no venias. Pasa-

-Estuve con Sakura, por eso tarde más.- Contesto la rubia rápidamente.

-Aa, vale.- Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.- "Si que ha cambiado entonces"

Llegaron a la sala, en donde estaban los demás, la habitación era grande con 2 sofás de 3 plazas en los que estaban Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata y en el otro Tenten Neji y Choji. También había una mesa con cuatro sillas. Y una tele, que por ahora estaba apagada.

-Bueno ya que Sakura no ha venido, lo mejor es que os cuente la situación.- Ino dio un largo suspiro para continuar.- A Sakura la ha dejado Sasuke, y bueno, esta deprimida, y si antes no salía a la calle, ahora menos, tenemos que ayudarla, por lo menos a que olvide a Sasuke.-

-Sasuke hablo conmigo y me lo contó- Hablo Naruto- Pero a mi me dijo que era porque la había engañado, y como no quería decirle eso le mintió, además se va de la escuela mañana.-

-Lo último que debemos hacer es contarle la verdad a Sakura- Dijo Shikamaru con gesto aburrido.-

-¡Pero, somos sus amigos tiene que saber la verdad!- grito enfadado Naruto.

Después de aquello todo se quedo en silencio, la sala en un momento se hizo pequeña para todos. Los lazos que los unían con la chica de pelo rosa eran distintos. Mientras que Naruto pensaba que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, Shikamaru pensaba que tenían que callárselo, los demás se debatían en si estaba bien o no decirle la verdad. La pobre Ino no tenía ni idea de que poder hacer o pensar. Por un lado pensaba que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, ya que la había engañado una vez más y por el otro pensaba que lo ultimo que podían hacer es contarle la verdad, eso la destrozaria aun mas. La dejaria peor de lo que ya esta. Los que quedaban no sabían tampoco que pensar ya que tanto Tenten como Neji raramente habían hablado con ella.

-o-o-o-

_Pasaron las horas y aún sin una respuesta por parte de Sasuke, empecé a creer que lo mejor hubiera sido irme con Ino. Por lo menos estaría con mi amiga._

_De pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo coji de inmediato, podría ser Sasuke. _

_-_¿Diga?-

**- **_**Sakura soy Naruto, esta mañana estuve hablando con Sasuke y…-**_

- ¿Que te dijo?- Sus palabras sonaban esperanzadoras.

_**- "Tiene que saber la verdad, tiene que saberla" ¿Qué te ha pasado con él?-**_

-Jé… esta mañana, me dejó… me dijo que lo nuestro no funcionaba-

_**- Lo siento… **_

-Bueno ¿que hablaste con el?

_**- A mi me dijo que te dejo, pero me dio otros motivos…-**_

_**-**_¿Cuáles? Digo… me los puedes decir, por favor-

-_**Me dijo que el motivo real era porque… por que te había engañado, pero estaba bebido, el no quería, y además se ha ido de la ciudad. Lo siento Sakura-Chan, tenía que decírtelo.**_

_**-**_No, no pasa nada… es lo mejor, gracias Naruto. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós-

_No le deje tiempo a que dijera nada más, estaba enfadada, mis emociones hoy cambian con frecuencia, pero aun así no iba a dejar esto así, oh no, se acabo el arrastrarme, diciéndole que me diera otra oportunidad. Le volví a mandar otro mensaje, pero esta vez con algo más de confianza._

" _Ya me entere de la verdad, me engañaste y por eso me has dejado, ¿Sabes?, se feliz con ella."_

_Me fui para la cocina dejando el móvil en la sala pero empezó a sonar. No sabía quien podía ser, aun así lo coji._

_-_¿Diga?- Dijo con algo de mosqueo, por todo lo sucedido.

-_**Sakura soy Sasuke-**_

La pelirosa, no se lo creía, es mas pensaba que era una broma, pero cogiendo confianza hablo, una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-_**Porque estas diciendo que te he engañado jum-**_

-Yo solo digo lo que me dicen…-

-_**¿Y quien te lo ha dicho?-**_

-Naruto- hablo sin pensar.

-_**Ese teme…-**_

_**-**_ Sasuke, el no tiene la culpa. Solo me lo dijo porque lo estaba pasando mal, si te digo la verdad, estoy enfadada porque no me has dicho la verdad, no más-

-_**Bueno vale, adiós.-**_

- ¡Espera! Es verdad que te vas de la ciudad-

_**- Si.**_

_**-**_Bueno vale. Adiós Sasuke-kun…-

_Sabía que era una despedida. No volvería ha hablar con el… o eso creo. Después simplemente me fui a dormir, sin saber ni la hora que era. Mañana sería otro día, y mejor, espero._

_-o-o-o-_

-Naruto ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Jaja, en ningún lado, ya sabes.-

-Bueno vale.-

Mintiéndole a sus amigos, Naruto creyó que lo mejor era aquello. Había hecho lo mejor, ahora Sakura sabría la verdad, y dejaría de arrastrarse por Sasuke, el pensaba que mientras Sasuke no se enterase no pasaría nada. Pensando en aquello se sentó en una silla escuchando a sus amigos, debatiendo sobre cosas aleatorias. Si Sakura necesitaba a un amigo ahí estaría de el. Después de todo se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo, aunque ella ni siquiera se acordaba.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-

Bueno, continuara si alguien me deja un review

Que el prologo no tuvo ninguno.. Por lo menos decidme que hago mal e intentare arreglarlo. Me deprime mucho que a nadie le guste, creo que la historia es buena.. Por lo menos la idea que intento expresar. Así que por favor dadle una oportunidad *se inclina hacia delante*

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni ninguno de los demás personajes me pertenece._


End file.
